muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Dark Crystal
Richard Hunt? Jerry Nelson says that Richad Hunt stayed in England an extra year after the Muppet Show to work on this, but he doesn't seem to be in the credits. Wonder if it's true; not even positive when exactly they filmed it. Just curious. Max riverbottom Box office The triva section says that "After its dismal box-office performance, Universal abdicated video rights to CBS/Fox Video." According to Box Office Mojo it did fairly well. And even without being adjusted for inflation it is the second highest grossing puppet film of all time (and the second highest grossing Muppet/Henson film), it is the 17th highest grossing live-action fantasy film (behind a slue of recent hits - Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Narnia, etc). Back in 1982 it spend just 63-days in theaters and brought in $40.5-million. I know it was a very expensive film to make (which all factors into the "success" of a film) but was the performance dismal? Why would Henson be revisiting it if it was a gigantic flop? Labyrinth was somewhat of a flop, but was The Dark Crystal? Is there a source to show that the performance was "dismal" or that Henson was displeased at the performance? Maybe having the production cost would help balance the argument that it didn't do well, but I just don't know if it was the gigantic tanker it has since been made out to be. Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 01:09, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, flops are re-visited if there's a cult following, so the existence of a planned sequel doesn't in itself prove that The Dark Crystal was a success. However, this definitely seems like something that would recquire more research, particularly in comparison to its rivals at the box office. The fact that it's the 17th highest ranking fantasy films doesn't necessarily mean much; outsideof Star Wars and until recent years, the genre was widely regarded as a gamble and on the whole not necessaril a huge moneymaker, with certain exceptions. So thatseems less useful than a figure by figure comparison to how it fared against other films in 1982, and definitely factoring in costs. In general, though, this definitely seems like an area that recquired more research. So I'd say go ahead and take the statement out, and feel free to dig up more precise figures. Right now as is, without specifics, it does sound very POV. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:32, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not saying that Power of the Dark Crystal automatically makes the original a box office success (many out-and-out flops have been revisited due to their resurgence in the home-video & television formats and cult followings), but being this is Henson's second highest grossing film ever (without inflation) it seems like if this had "dismal performance" with its $40.5-million then I guess every other Henson film (except for possibly The Muppet Movie) performed dismally poor (which granted, some really did do bad, but I don't think they were all box office disasters). I'm taking it out unless we have a source to suggest that they were unhappy with the box office performance or possibly if we had figures to suggest the film lost money (which would require getting the production cost). -- Brad D. (talk) 01:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Film Credits Do we want to include the film credit listing for Dark Crystal on this page. ie. all the puppeteers, voice-artistes, and puppet builders? Or is this listed somewhere else? Emma 23:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Video release info I'm doing the best I can on updating this stuff from memory, but I'm a little foggy on who released the original VHS. I know CBS/Fox released Muppet Caper on video even though Universal released it in the theater, so I guessed on Dark Crystal. Anyone who has the original VHS from the 80's, please correct me if I'm wrong. -- TomH 03:31, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Looks Like Something Else I have not seen the Dark Crystal, but i have seen pics and read a ton of reviews and i have come to this conclusion... Final Fantasy IX must have ripped off Dark Crystal! they look the same to me. please if anyone knows anything about this tell me. (if you could, could you leave me the reply on starspoof.wikia.com please, i check my messages there often.) Leonhart178 22:30, 29 April 2008 (UTC)